The Power Of Love
by Chanz61
Summary: Ketika cinta tak lagi memiliki makna dan keegoisan serta ambisi melebihi batasannya. Mungkin dengan setitik kepedulian maka cinta akan kembali berwarna meski jarak sudah terlalu jauh membawa pergi. Warning : GS. Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan and others.
1. Chapter 1

**THE POWER OF LOVE**

Cast : EXO (12) and Others "ChanBaek X KaiSoo X HunHan"

Summary: Ketika cinta tak lagi memiliki makna dan keegoisan serta ambisi melebihi batasannya. Mungkin dengan setitik kepedulian maka cinta akan kembali berwarna meski jarak sudah terlalu jauh membawa pergi.

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan dan FF milik author. Jika ada kemiripan, itu murni ketidaksengajaan.

Warning: Typos everywhere.

* * *

Mobil sedan hitam itu terhenti di jalan setapak, yang setiap sisinya dipenuhi pepohonan pinus tanpa daun. Seorang pemuda dalam balutan coat coklat serta celana kain hitam turun dari dalam mobil. Kedua kakinya yang terbalut converse hitam tanpa kaos kaki itu menapaki jalanan dengan pandangan menyapu sekeliling. Salah satu tangannya menyibak syal rajut berwarna hijau lumut yang melingkar di sekitar lehernya.

Tak ada yang berubah sejauh matanya memandang. Meski pepohonan nampak lebih tinggi dan lebat dari terakhir ia berada disini, tapi setidaknya semuanya masih sama. Juga sebuah kediaman bergaya vintage yang berdiri kokoh di ujung jalan itu. Satu-satunya rumah yang tersisa setelah sekian tahun telah berlalu. Sebuah rumah berlantai dua minimalis yang didominasi warna putih dan coklat kayu. Nampak asap mengepul dari cerobong asapnya membuat pemuda itu mengulas senyumnya. Senyum penuh luka dan juga kerinduan.

 _Ruang kelas itu nampak penuh. Setidaknya ada sekitar dua puluh anak yang duduk manis di kursi masing-masing. Terlalu sibuk dengan buku catatan mereka. Kecuali salah satunya, seorang gadis mungil bermata bulat dan berambut hitam panjang yang nampak larut dalam kegelisahannya. Sesekali ia menggigit kuku jemarinya gelisah sebelum menghela nafas pelan sembari menutupi wajahnya._

 _Dia yang berada di ujung ruangan mampu menangkap bagaimana bahu mungil itu nampak bergerak tak nyaman, membuatnya tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalanya hanya untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi pada satu-satunya gadis paling rajin dan pendiam yang pernah ia kenal itu._

 _"_ _Kau meninggalkan catatanmu?" Suara pria paruh baya dalam balutan jas rapi itu mampu membuat sang pemuda terduduk tegap. Cukup terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Dan maniknya membola kala melihat bagaimana gadis itu mengangguk pelan sebelum tertunduk dalam. Menyesal._

 _"_ _Kau sudah dua kali meninggalkan catatanmu. Ada apa sebenarnya Kyungsoo?" Sang guru menatap jengah pada sikap sang gadis yang nampaknya mulai mengacuhkan kewajibannya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Sementara Kyungsoo, gadis itu memilih menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dan mungkin tangisnya karena bahu gadis itu mulai bergerak naik turun._

 _Sebuah tangan terjulur membuat perhatian seluruh kelas-kecuali Kyungsoo- beralih padanya. Dengan senyum penuh penyesalan yang terlihat dibuat-buat pemuda itu kemudian memandang sekeliling dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal seakan salah tingkah dengan seluruh tatapan itu._

 _"_ _Ada apa Kim Jongin?" Suara berat sang guru membuat perhatian Jongin-sang pemuda- kembali focus pada punggung Kyungsoo sebelum menatap sang guru penuh keyakinan._

 _"_ _Saya meninggalkan buku catatan Kyungsoo di rumah. Kami kemarin mengerjakannya bersama-sama."_

 _Setelah situasi yang tidak terduga itu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berakhir berlutut di luar ruang kelas mereka sembari memegangi kedua telinga mereka dan saling bungkam. Setidaknya setelah Kyungsoo berkata dalam sebuah gumaman "Seharusnya hanya aku yang dihukum." Dan disahuti Jongin dengan "Bersama lebih baik dari pada sendiri."_

 _Mungkin setelah ini Jongin harus memeriksakan otaknya. Kim Jongin adalah satu-satunya siswa trouble maker yang terkenal sering membolos dan jarang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya juga sangat acuh dengan sekelilingnya. Bahkan jika ada seorang nenek-nenek jatuh dihadapannya mungkin ia akan acuh dan melewatinya begitu saja. Tapi hanya karena seorang Do Kyungsoo, jiwanya seakan tertukar dengan jiwa malaikat yang entah terdampar di belahan bumi bagian mana._

 _Dan satu point penting yang Jongin ketahui setelah semua kejadian itu adalah Do Kyungsoo tidaklah semenyeramkan seperti bagaimana gadis itu selalu memandangnya. Tidak semenyebalkan seperti bagaimana gadis itu selalu menjawab segala pertanyaannya dengan cukup singkat. Do Kyungsoo itu adalah gadis baik hati yang setidaknya mampu membuat Jongin kenyang setelah perkenalan resmi mereka siang ini dihalaman belakang rumah Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Kau menyukai kimchinya?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang duduk menikmati seporsi makanan yang sengaja Kyungsoo buatkan sebagai tanda terimakasihnya. Jongin menengadah dan tersenyum dengan mulut penuh makanan._

 _"_ _Ini sangat enak." Jongin menjawab dengan antusias, mengabaikan bagaimana rona merah merambat menyentuh pipi gadis dihadapannya._

 _Dan berawal dari sana, entah itu Kyungsoo atau Jongin mulai merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Dan mulai terbuka dengan hal-hal yang mereka sukai atau tidak mereka sukai._

 _"_ _Aku sering pulang larut karena menemani Ibuku bekerja di toko bunga. Dan itu yang membuatku selalu mengatuk jika berada di kelas." Aku Jongin suatu hari kala keduanya tengah berada di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat. Entah sejak kapan keduanya menjadikan atap sekolah sebagai tempat berbagi segala kisah mereka dan membuat keduanya menjadi lebih dekat._

 _"_ _Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi suatu hari nanti, tapi karena larangan dari orang tuaku, aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya." Kyungsoo menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali tersenyum. Gadis itu mampu menutupi segala perasaannya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman, meski Jongin tak mampu di bohongi olehnya. Mungkin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak bisa dibohongi lebih tepatnya._

 _Dan hari-hari mereka selalu dilalui dengan gelak tawa, setidaknya Jongin mampu merubah sikap diam dan tertutup Kyungsoo menjadi pribadi yang lebih hangat lagi dan Kyungsoo mampu membuat sikap acuh Jongin perlahan berubah menjadi lebih peka dan perhatian, meski hanya padanya. Juga bagaimana protektifnya seorang Kim Jongin pada siapapun yang mengganggu Kyungsoo, bahkan ia rela meski berakhir babak belur setidaknya semua orang tahu bahwa dibalik sosok lemah Kyungsoo ada Jongin yang mampu melindunginya._

 _"_ _Sejak kecil aku suka menari. Apa aku tidak pernah mengatakannya?" Jongin yang sore itu terlambat menemui Kyungsoo di kelas musiknya nampak menatapnya penuh sesal. Ia lupa mengatakan bahwa hari ini ia ada latihan untuk pertandingan dance minggu depan di Seoul._

 _"_ _Kau bisa menari?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin takjub. Pasalnya, selain Jongin hobby membolos –meski sudah tidak lagi- dan suka tertidur di kelas –hingga saat ini- selebihnya ia seperti remaja pada umumnya. Kyungsoo bahkan tak pernah tahu pemuda itu mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan baik._

 _"_ _Apa kau menghinaku? Ingin melihatnya?" Dan Jongin berubah menjadi sosok yang memiliki kepercayaan diri lebih setelah mengenal Kyungsoo. Karena gadis itu mampu membuatnya percaya bahwa ia bisa._

 _"_ _Tentu saja."_

 _Dan bagaimana tubuh Jongin bergerak mengikuti music ballad itu membuat Kyungsoo terpaku ditempatnya. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Jongin yang terus bergerak mengikuti rithme music, seakan jiwanya telah menyatu dengan alunan music itu._

 _"_ _Kurasa kau akan memenangkannya minggu depan." Dalam perjalanan pulang bahkan Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya mengatakan bagaimana hebatnya Jongin dalam menari. Dan segala pujian itu mampu membuat Jongin tersipu malu –untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya- hanya karena sebuah pujian sederhana._

 _"_ _Bolehkah aku meminta hadiah jika aku menang nanti?" Jongin menatap sisi wajah Kyungsoo yang memandang lurus kedepan. Kyungsoo nampak mengerutkan alisnya sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Jadilah pacarku." Lanjut Jongin membuahkan delikan terkejut dari Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Dan aku akan memenangkannya untukmu." Jongin tersenyum jenaka kemudian kembali melangkah sekali lagi mengabaikan bagaimana rona merah di kedua pipi Kyungsoo kini nampak membakarnya dalam keheningan._

 _Langkah keduanya telah tiba di depan pintu pagar hitam rumah Kyungsoo. Dimana ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam terparkir disana. Mobil yang cukup familiar untuk Jongin, juga seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri di sisi mobil._

 _"_ _Ayah?" Gumam Jongin kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti Kyungsoo yang tak kalah bingung._

 _"_ _Kita harus pergi, Jongin. Ibumu…" Ayahnya tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan memilih masuk ke dalam mobil, sementara Jongin, pemuda itu nampak membeku ditempatnya. Antara pergi dan tidak. Sementara Kyungsoo, salah satu sisi hatinya mengatakan bahwa setelah ini semuanya akan berbeda, setelah Jongin benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobilnya, hidupnya akan berubah. Tak sama lagi._

 _Sementara Jongin, meski bibirnya menampik ia tak akan pergi namun hatinya cukup paham bahwa ini adalah saat terakhirnya. Tak akan ada lagi dirinya yang menatap Kyungsoo diam-diam di malam hari yang duduk di balik meja belajarnya, tak ada lagi dirinya yang berpura-pura tidur hanya untuk mendengar suara merdu Kyungsoo, tak ada lagi mereka yang akan menikmati senja di atas atap dengan celotehan panjang tak berujung. Tak ada lagi tentang mereka._

Dengan perlahan ia melangkah, mendekati pagar hitam yang nampak tertutup rapat itu sebelum dengan mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya ia menekan bel yang terletak di sisi pagar. Bahkan keadaan pagar juga bel rumah itu masih sama, masih seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Membuat Jongin kembali mengulas senyumnya. Ia merasa jantungnya berpacu keras, merasa bahkan lebih gugup dari pertama ia memasuki sekolahnya, dan itu semua sekali lagi hanya karena seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Siapa disana?" Sebuah suara wanita membuatnya mengerjap pelan. Terlalu ragu dan takut berharap namun terlambat untuk menghindar. Akhirnya ia memilih bergumam pelan.

"Kim Jongin."

Dan tak lama ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka diikuti sesosok wanita keluar dari kediaman itu.

* * *

Cahaya matahari menyusup perlahan menembus dinding kaca yang nampak berkilat pertanda sang pemilik benar-benar menjaga kebersihannya. Tirai berwarna putih tipis yang telah tersibak itu bergerak pelan tertiup angin yang berhembus melalui salah satu sisi jendela yang terbuka. Sementara seorang pemuda nampak tengah sibuk berdiri di depan kaca besar, mengikat rapi dasi hitamnya yang ia pasangkan dengan kemeja berwarna putih bersih. Sebuah jas hitam tersampir rapi di atas ranjang bersisian dengan tas kerjanya.

Kedua mata lebarnya menilik penampilannya sejenak, rambut hitam legamnya ia beri sedikit gel hingga tertata rapi menunjukkan dahi lebarnya dan kedua alis tebalnya. Hidung mancungnya dan bibir tebal kissablenya pun tak luput ia perhatikan. Selebihnya, pakaian kerjanya itu telah melekat sempurna di tubuh tegapnya. Jemarinya meraih arloji yang tergeletak diatas nakas hingga maniknya menangkap sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya, entah mengapa melihat semua itu seakan membawa perasaan hampa sekaligus merindu yang menerpa hatinya.

 _Ruangan redup dengan alunan music beat itu terasa semakin panas kala malam merangkak naik. Mungkin banyak orang yang telah terlelap dan terbuai dengan mimpinya namun tidak dengan beberapa orang yang malam ini lebih memilih mendatangi tempat ini, sekedar menghilangkan penatnya, atau mungkin memang menjadi tempat bekerjanya. Seperti salah satu gadis bertubuh ramping yang tengah melangkah dengan pakaian sexynya sembari membawa sebuah nampan di sebelah tangannya._

 _Wajah yang memiliki mata sipit bereyeliner dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tipis berpoles lipstick merah itu nampak cantik dan angkuh disaat bersamaan. Surai coklat madunya yang panjang ia ikat kuda dengan sebuah pita hitam sebagai pengikatnya dan sebagaian poninya menutupi dahinya._

 _Sementara disudut lain, pemuda jangkung dengan surai kelamnya yang ia biarkan sedikit berantakan itu tengah sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa tombol dan piringan, dia adalah seorang DJ yang sering mengisi waktu dan menyemarakkan malam-malam beberapa pengunjung di Moonlight club ini._

 _"_ _Hei… Bukankah Park Chanyeol semakin nampak menawan malam ini?" Seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang tak kalah sexynya menyikut lengan sang gadis bersurai coklat madu yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa gelas kotor yang baru saja ia bersihkan dari salah satu meja._

 _"_ _Benarkah? Aku merasa tak ada yang berubah darinya." Ia sedikit mengeraskan suaranya ketika menjawab. Ruangan benar-benar berisik oleh music dari sang DJ._

 _"_ _Isshh… tentu saja, kau melihatnya setiap hari karena bekerja disini dan bertetangga dengannya." Wanita itu mencibir pelan sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya. "Benarkah kau tidak mencintainya, Byun Baekhyun? Aku ragu."_

 _"_ _Kau harus bertanya berapa kali lagi, Minseok? Aku dan dia hanya sebatas teman." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lelah sebelum kembali mengantarkan pesanan minuman. Percuma meladeni sepupu jauhnya yang beberapa bulan sekali datang berkunjung jika sudah membahas tentang Park Chanyeol. Pemuda tiang yang menurut Baekhyun sangat berisik dan mengganggu karena ketika dia berada di sekeliling orang-orang, maka tawa dan pekikan kagum selalu menggaung._

 _Sementara Chanyeol, pemuda itu tengah memutar sebuah lagu mellow yang memang sengaja ingin ia dengarkan. Bukan karena suasana sempat memanas setelah music bertempo cepat itu menghentak ruangan, tapi lebih kepada hatinya._

 _Maniknya baru saja menangkap tubuh mungil itu melintas dihadapannya dengan gaya anggun seperti biasa. Bahkan tanpa sengaja iris mereka bersirobok dan tak lama saling melempar senyum tipis. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Chanyeol meminta lebih. Bukan hanya sebuah senyuman tapi setidaknya sapaan atau mungkin sebuah teguran dan perbincangan lebih lama._

 _Mereka sudah saling mengenal lebih dari tiga tahun namun selama itu tak ada perbincangan berarti yang terjadi selain 'Selamat pagi.' 'Selamat malam.' 'Hati-hati.' Atau mungkin ucapan-ucapan umum seperti 'Selamat tahun baru.' Dan Chanyeol nyaris menyerah melihat tingkah cuek dari seorang gadis yang dalam hidupnya baru ia temui pertama kali. Byun Baekhyun. Yang sukses mendaratkan seorang putra pewaris CEO itu di dunia malam seperti ini. Beruntung Chanyeol juga sangat mencintai music, jadi bukan perkara sulit untuknya mengambil alih sebagai DJ pro di club ini, meski obsesi utamanya adalah Byun Baekhyun, yang masih mengacuhkannya. Meski mereka telah bertetangga dengan Chanyeol yang merengek meminta sebuah apartement pada orang tuanya._

 _Setelah music itu terhenti, Chanyeol memilih turun dari podium dan seketika music diambil alih oleh DJ lain. Pemuda jangkung itu melangkah melewati beberapa pasang yang menyapanya dan mungkin sebagian lainnya terkagum-kagum dengannya. Namun fokusnya hanya satu, sosok Baekhyun yang nampak bersitegang dengan seorang pria tinggi. Dan satu hal yang Chanyeol pahami diam-diam dari sosok Baekhyun, dia temperamental._

 _"_ _Kau menumpahkan minumanku, Nona!" Pria itu membentak dengan bahasanya yang nampak kaku membuat Chanyeol –yang berada dalam jarak dengar- mengerutkan keningnya, antara penasaran juga merasa familiar._

 _"_ _Dan aku sudah meminta maaf." Suara Baekhyun meninggi beberapa oktaf membuat Chanyeol harus mengasihani siapapun pria yang sudah mendapatkan bentakan itu, karena demi apapun, telinga Chanyeol bahkan hampir berdenging saat ini._

 _"_ _Kau ingin melawanku?!"_

 _Dan pekikan dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bereaksi. Ia tidak suka melihat wanita disakiti oleh pria, terutama jika itu Baekhyun. Lengan mungil gadis itu ditarik oleh sang pria dengan cukup keras membuat Baekhyun meski nampak kesakitan namun tetap memberontak, dia gadis yang kuat._

 _"_ _Hei…" Chanyeol menghampiri keributan itu. Keheningan langsung terasa, bahkan suara music pun terhenti. Dan Chanyeol harus menyesali semua tingkahnya mungkin, karena pria berlogat aneh yang telah melukai Baekhyun adalah sosok yang sangat ia kenal dengan baik. "Kris?" serunya tak percaya._

 _"_ _Huh? Chanyeol?" Begitu pun pria tinggi berambut pirang itu, meski cengkramannya pada Baekhyun masih bertahan dan semakin kuat seiring gadis itu kembali memberontak._

 _"_ _Isshh… lepaskan dia. Kau menyakitinya." Chanyeol, dengan nada dingin yang biasa ia gunakan kini menatap tak suka pada Kris. Namun pemuda itu memilih acuh dan kembali menatap Baekhyun kesal._

 _"_ _Cepat ganti rugi…"_

 _"_ _Kris, hentikan. " Chanyeol meraih lengan Baekhyun yang berada dalam cengkraman Kris seraya menatap Kris tajam, penuh ancaman. Membuat pemuda itu mendengus sebelum melepas Baekhyun dengan hentakan yang untungnya gadis itu tidak sampai terjatuh karena Chanyeol buru-buru membantunya._

 _"_ _Pergilah." Ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tanpa diminta pun akan dilakukannya. Gadis itu langsung berbalik dan menghilang di balik kerumunan._

 _"_ _Kurasa aku perlu bicara denganmu." Kris segera menarik Chanyeol setelah pemuda itu sukses mempermalukannya di depan umum hanya karena seorang gadis pelayan di sebuah Club malam._

 _Dan sepertinya Chanyeol harus berterimakasih pada seorang Kris Wu, yang tiba-tiba mengunjungi Korea setelah bosan dengan suasana Kanada dan China dimana ia lahir dan tumbuh besar. Karena setelah kejadian malam itu di Moonlight Club, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi lebih akrab. Tak hanya sebatas sapaan membosankan tapi lebih pada "Terimakasih malam itu. Seharusnya kau tak usah membantuku. Wajahmu sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja." Kalimat terpanjang yang Baekhyun ucapkan pada Chanyeol bahkan masih terngiang._

 _Dan Chanyeol berusaha menahan ekspresi wajahnya senormal mungkin dari tawa yang mungkin bisa saja langsung terlontar karena sungguh Kris meski memang memukulnya bukan karena perdebatannya dengan Chanyeol di Club tapi lebih pada ketidak sengajaan, dimana ketika Kris tahu Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, pemuda blasteran itu langsung memukul mendorong Chanyeol karena terkejut dan berakhir dengan pipi Chanyeol berciuman dengan ujung ranjang yang sungguh tak ada lunak-lunaknya sama sekali. Seketika lebam menjadi pewarna baru diwajah putih Chanyeol._

 _Dan setelah melalui tiga bulan mereka menjadi cukup akrab. Chanyeol menjadi cukup mengenal siapa itu Byun Baekhyun. Dia gadis ceria penuh ekspresi dan mudah meledak-ledak meski kenyataannya semua itu nampak menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol. Baekhyun tinggal seorang diri sementara kedua orang tuanya berada di Jepang, namun ekonomi mereka jauh dari kata baik. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk kuliah dan dari pekerjaannya inilah ia bisa melanjutkan studynya._

 _Sementara Chanyeol, meski Baekhyun tahu pemuda itu sebenarnya bukan berasal dari kalangan yang sama dengannya, tapi ia berterimakasih karena Chanyeol tak pernah membahas masalah itu sama sekali. Dia selalu datang ke Club di hari-hari tertentu atau mungkin hanya untuk menjemput Baekhyun dengan alasan 'Gadis tidak baik pulang sendiri larut malam' atau 'Kita tinggal di gedung apartement yang sama, jadi tidak masalah jika pulang bersama. Anggap ini toleransi bertetangga.' Dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkesan dan semakin yakin Park Chanyeol yang dulu tak pernah ada dalam angan-angannya karena mereka jelas berbeda, kini diam-diam mulai mengisi hatinya._

 _"_ _Aku harus melanjutkan studyku sebentar lagi bersama sahabatku, Kris. Kau ingat?" Pernah suatu malam Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan pandangan sedih, tersedih yang pernah ditunjukan pemuda bertelinga peri itu._

 _"_ _Hmm…" Bukan Baekhyun acuh. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berucap, sementara dadanya terasa penuh sesak dan jika ia berucap satu kata saja ia yakin akan menangis saat ini._

 _"_ _Kau akan melupakanku?" Chanyeol menatap sisi wajah cantik Baekhyun yang nampak memandang lurus kedepan dengan perasaan yang cukup berantakan. Mimpinya adalah belajar di tempat Kris berada sudah hampir terwujud, jika ia berhasil ia bisa membawa Baekhyun hidup lebih baik bersamanya, tapi meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah mereka cukup dekat seperti ini juga membuat hatinya terasa berat._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sebelum menatap iris Chanyeol dalam._

 _"_ _Kau terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan, Chan." Ucap Baekhyun setelah berhasil menguasai emosinya. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum Chanyeol merengkuhnya, mengusap surai coklat madu yang untuk pertama kalinya ia biarkan tergerai._

 _"_ _Biarkan rambutmu tergerai seperti ini. Kau terlihat lebih cantik jika seperti ini." Lirih Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin erat memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol, meremas kaos belakang Chanyeol dan terisak disana._

 _"_ _Tunggu aku, hmm…" Gumam Chanyeol yang hanya dijawab sebuah anggukan pelan dari Baekhyun._

Dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol membuka laci mejanya dan menemukan sebuah kotak biru tergeletak di dalamnya. Menghela nafas sejenak, Chanyeol meraihnya. Membuka pelan kotak itu dimana ada sebuah cincin yang sama persis dengan yang tengah ia kenakan. Sepasang cincin couple yang sengaja ia pesan sebelum kembali ke Korea.

Chanyeol segera menyimpan kotak itu di dalam jasnya sebelum bergegas pergi. Ia perlu kekantor pagi-pagi sebelum menemui gadis itu, yang selama beberapa tahun ini telah menyita pikirannya dan nyaris membuatnya menyerah mengejar mimpinya.

Setelah dua hari tiba di negaranya, Chanyeol langsung meminta Kris mencarikan keberadaan Baekhyun. Dan seharusnya Chanyeol paham ekspresi Kris hari itu, dimana pria pirang itu memberikan secarik kertas alamat Baekhyun tinggal –sebuah apartement mewah- dengan ekspresi ganjil yang tidak biasa. Karena kini tepat di depan gedung apartement Baekhyun tinggal, Chanyeol, dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah di tangan dan jangan lupakan cincin pasangan yang ia sematkan di salah satu tangkai bunga mawarnya, justru melihat pemandangan yang seakan meremukkan hatinya.

Kris benar Baekhyun tinggal di apartement ini, karena gadis mungil itu nampak melenggang keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan putih, dengan dress selutut berwarna baby blue yang amat sangat pas untuk tubuh langsingnya, sebuah high heels berwarna senada menghiasi kaki jenjangnya yang indah, dan rambut coklat madunya tergerai indah dangan poni menutupi dahinya. Gadis itu sungguh amat sangat mempesona –selalu- dimata Chanyeol.

Dan bagaimana gadis itu memeluk seorang pria tinggi yang tak kalah meraih tubuhnya mesra, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun posesif sebelum keduanya berpisah dengan sang pemuda kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meluncur pergi mampu membuat Chanyeol tercenung. Diam ditempatnya cukup lama hanya untuk memproses apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Hingga disatu titik ia sadar, ia sudah lenyap. Entah sejak kapan tapi yang pasti posisinya benar-benar telah tergantikan. Terlupakan mungkin.

Dan setelah buket itu terlepas dari genggamannya, Chanyeol memilih berbalik, melangkah lebar setidaknya berharap secepat mungkin enyah dari tempat itu. Mengabaikan sosok mungil yang mematung di belakangnya dengan pandangan terkejut, terutama kala maniknya menangkap buket mawar beserta sebuah cincin yang menggelinding pelan menubruk ujung high heelsnya. Punggung itu, ia masih cukup kenal namun entah mengapa enggan rasanya kedua kakinya melangkah atau mungkin bibir tipisnya berucap hanya untuk menahannya sejenak. Dan ia memilih memungut dua benda yang tergeletak mengenaskan di tanah sebelum masuk dan mungkin terlelap dalam tangisnya.

* * *

Ruangan berukuran 7x7 meter itu nampak suram. Bahkan mungkin udara terasa sangat pengap disana. Sebuah jendela tampak mengabur dengan debu yang menempel dan melekat di kacanya, membuat cahaya samar-samar menyusup masuk, menerpa dinding lembabnya yang mulai mengelupas dan nampak tak terawat. Kotor. Sebuah ranjang single berada di salah satu sudut, menempel pada dinding yang –meski sedikit samar karena usang- berwarna baby blue. Juga sebuah selimut tipis yang tak kalah usangnya terlipat diatas ranjang, berdebu. Sebuah meja belajar berada di sudut lainnya.

Namun keadaan ruangan itu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan seorang pria tinggi putih dalam balutan jas hitam rapinya. Rambut coklat terangnya ia tata rapi dengan belahan pinggir meski saat ini sudah sedikit tersibak angin. Wajah dengan rahang tegas itu tak berekspresi, membuat wajah tampan itu terkesan dingin, juga bagaimana kedua manic coklatnya menatap, begitu tajam dan menusuk, penuh intimidasi.

Tubuh tegap itu terdiam di tengah ruangan dengan pandangannya terhenti pada satu titik. Di sisi ranjang, dimana sebuah pigura berbingkai hitam itu terletak, ada dua wajah di dalam sana. Ia yang masih sangat belia bersama seorang gadis cantik dengan mata berbinar yang tersenyum bahagia. Foto lama yang mungkin ia sendiri akan melupakannya jika tidak berkunjung ke tempat ini.

Jemarinya merogoh saku celana kainnya, mencari handphonenya dan kembali membaca pesan yang tertera disana. Seseorang menunggunya di rumah ini. Seseorang yang entah siapa, tapi mengingat tempat ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak mungkin ia lupakan dari semua tempat mewah yang sering ia kunjungi, maka tanpa membuang waktu ia mengendarai sendiri mobil BMWnya kemari, hanya untuk mencari tahu, siapa seseorang itu.

 _Hujan. Sungguh gadis itu mengutuk beberapa kali dengan bibir bergemelatuk gelisah. Ia benci dingin dan benci ketika seseorang yang ia tunggu justru tak kunjung datang hingga malam tiba. Dengan gemetar, ia kembali menyapukan pandangannya kesekeliling. Halte bis telah sepi sejak sejam yang lalu dan sialnya, selain udara dingin, tempat ini sangat gelap. Ough… ia penakut, jika orang ingin tahu alasannya ia benci malam tiba._

 _"_ _Maaf." Sebuah suara membuatnya terperanjat, nyaris berteriak jika maniknya tidak menangkap bagaimana wajah putih pucat itu tersenyum penuh penyesalan dihadapannya._

 _"_ _Kau mengagetkanku." Semburnya kemudian menghela nafas lega. Yang ditunggu telah datang, dan itu tandanya ia bisa segera pulang dengan aman._

 _"_ _Apa kau menungguku terlalu lama?" Tanya sang pemuda dengan wajah khawatirnya. Ia cukup paham bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini adalah penakut ulung._

 _"_ _Apa satu jam itu waktu yang lama? Jika iya, kau benar. Itu sangat lama, Oh Sehun." Sang gadis mendengus tak suka setelahnya dan semakin nampak sebal kala Sehun –sang pemuda- justru tergelak. "Bagaimana kau bisa tertawa disaat seperti ini"_

 _Poutan imut itu semakin membuat Sehun gemas dan akhirnya mencubit ujung hidung sang gadis yang langsung memekik protes. Hidungnya sudah cukup memerah karena dingin dan ulah Sehun semakin membuat hidungnya memerah, ia tidak suka terutama jika Sehun kembali mengatakan "Kau semakin mirip Rudolph."_

 _"_ _Oh Sehun, lebih baik kita cepat pulang atau kau akan di cincang oleh Ibuku."_

 _"_ _Baiklah Nona Luhan yang cerewet. Kita pulang." Sehun meletakkan sebelah tangannya dibahu mungil Luhan –Sang gadis- dan menggiringnya berlindung di bawah payung yang ia siapkan pagi ini, cuaca memang sudah tidak bersahabat._

 _Luhan hanya menggumam malas menanggapi sikap Sehun. Kekanakan namun ia menyukainya. Tidak jarang mereka bertengkar karena hal sepele, Sehun itu pembully ulung jika Luhan boleh berpendapat. Dan korban satu-satunya adalah dirinya. Gadis malang._

 _Sementara Sehun, tinggal sebagai anak tunggal dan ingin memiliki seorang saudara membuatnya selalu menganggap Luhan, orang pertama yang menjadi tetangga super manisnya itu sebagai bagian dari keluarga Oh. Meski Sehun akui, ia cukup takut jika berkunjung ke rumah Luhan. Kedua orang tuanya meski workaholic tapi sangat protectif terhadap putri semata wayang mereka. Dan itu cukup membuat Sehun yang terbiasa bebas di keluarganya menjadi kurang nyaman._

 _"_ _Tidak Sehun. Aku tidak bisa keluar sekarang. Ibu ada di rumah." Pernah suatu hari ketika Sehun jatuh sakit dan kesepian, ia nekat menelpon Luhan memintanya menemani sang pemuda manja itu, namun seperti biasa, ia terlalu penurut pada kedua orang tuanya membuat Sehun menghela nafas kecewa._

 _Namun tak lama sosok cantik itu telah muncul diambang pintu dengan deru nafas terengah pertanda ia baru saja kabur dari pengawasan Ibunya demi Sehun. Pertanda betapa ia sangat peduli pada Sehun._

 _"_ _Bagaimana jika aku sekolah di China?" Suatu hari Luhan bertanya saat mereka berdua berbaring di tanah berumput di sisi rumah Sehun. Langit sore yang berwarna jingga terkadang menjadi favorit keduanya jika tak berawan seperti ini._

 _"_ _Maka aku akan mengikutimu." Sehun menjawab tanpa membiarkan jeda terjadi terlalu lama._

 _Hening sejenak sebelum kembali terdengar helaan nafas pelan dari Luhan. Sehun menilik gadis di sampingnya dengan dahi berkerut._

 _"_ _Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng pelan, pandangannya kini bertemu dengan iris hangat Sehun._

 _"_ _Seharusnya kau mengatakan 'Jangan pergi.' Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka berada disana." Luhan menatap Sehun berpura-pura kesal._

 _"_ _Aku tahu kau tidak suka karena semua keluarga otoritermu berada disana, tapi jika ada aku, kurasa tak akan ada masalah." Sehun tersenyum lebar, merasa sedikit bangga dengan statusnya yang selalu mampu melindungi Luhan, meski tidak ada apa-apanya ketika ia berhadapan dengan kedua orang tua Luhan._

 _"_ _Apa kau sedang menggombal?" Luhan mencibir Sehun sebelum tersenyum geli. "Tapi kau benar. Kurasa tak akan buruk jika kau bersamaku. Setidaknya kita telah mengenal lebih lama dari pada aku tinggal dengan keluargaku di China."_

 _"_ _Hmm… aku bahkan sudah mengenalmu sejak kau masih berusia 7 tahun, sedangkan kakek dan nenekmu mungkin sudah tidak melihatmu lagi sejak saat itu." Sehun mengerjap penuh keyakinan membuat Luhan kembali tertawa._

 _"_ _Berhentilah berkelakar Sehun. Perutku melilit karenamu." Luhan berucap disela tawanya sementara Sehun menatap geli pada sahabatnya itu._

 _"_ _Perutmu melilit karena kau kebanyakan tertawa, kenapa menyalahkanku? Aku sedang tidak melucu tapi kau terus tertawa." Sehun mendengus keras pertanda ia tersinggung. Ia sudah benar-benar serius ketika mengatakan semuanya sementara Luhan malah menganggapnya berkelakar. Oh Nona Lu yang cantik, kenapa dia susah sekali peka?_

 _"_ _Baiklah maafkan aku." Luhan menepuk lengan Sehun pelan sebelum membawa dirinya duduk di atas rerumputan. "Tapi meski kedua orang tuaku memaksaku kembali kesana, aku tidak akan mau." Ucapan Luhan mau tak mau membuat Sehun bangkit. Duduk disisi Luhan dan masih bungkam. Membiarkan gadis itu mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahnya._

 _"_ _Mereka yang memaksaku mencintai negara ini, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika sekarang aku lebih memilih berada disini." Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih setia memandang wajah imut itu dalam. "Dan karena ada dirimu." Lanjutnya membuat Sehun melebarkan matanya terkejut. Luhan memang sudah sering mengucapkan bahwa ia betah berada di Korea karena Sehun, tapi sore ini cara Luhan mengucapkannya berbeda dari biasanya. Mau tak mau membuat Sehun merasa untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu menganggapnya sebagai seorang yang cukup berarti dihidupnya, bukan sekedar seorang teman dan tetangga._

 _"_ _Aku akan selalu melindungimu." Sehun berujar juga berjanji dalam hati._

 _Dan setelah semua hari mereka lalui dibangku sekolah, tiba hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Luhan menangis dengan sebegitu menyakitkannya. Selama lebih dari sepuluh tahu pemuda itu mengenal Luhan, ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu menangis bahkan ketika ia harus rela melawan rasa takutnya pada ketinggian dan juga hantu. Dan siang ini, gadis itu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya dimana Sehun sedang menyiapkan segala keperluannya untuk mengikuti tes universitas kemudian menangis dalam dekapan Sehun. Sehun cukup terkejut dengan segalanya begitupun Ibu Sehun yang biasanya melihat Luhan sebagai sosok ceria tiba-tiba menangis terisak tanpa sebab._

 _"_ _Ada apa Luhan?" Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya menepuk bahu mungil itu sebelum akhirnya Ibu Sehun yang mengambil alih dengan mengusap rambut Luhan lembut seraya menyerukan namanya pelan. Gadis itu, dengan wajah merah dan air mata membasahi pipinya berbalik, melepas pelukannya pada Sehun dan beralih memeluk wanita paruh baya yang sudah ia anggap Ibunya sendiri._

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin kembali ke China, Ibu. Aku..Aku tidak akan bisa kembali lagi jika sudah berada di China…" Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ibu Sehun. "Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian."_

 _"_ _Tapi Luhan…" Ibu Sehun berusaha membuat Luhan agar lebih tenang. Ia mengusap punggung Luhan lembut sebelum mengajaknya duduk di tepi ranjang Sehun. Menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum lembut. "Ibu tahu kau sudah betah tinggal di Negara ini, tapi masa depanmu masih berada di tangan kedua orang tuamu. Mereka juga pasti sudah merencanakan masa depanmu dengan matang." Ibu Sehun mengusap punggung tangan Luhan sebelum beralih menatap putranya yang masih mematung ditempatnya, menatap Luhan meski ia yakin pikiran pemuda itu sudah entah berada dimana._

 _"_ _Luhan…" Sehun berujar pelan, Luhan menengadah menatap Sehun dengan sisa air matanya. "Kapan kau akan pergi?"_

 _"_ _Besok pagi." Jawab Luhan, ia terlalu bingung dengan reaksi Sehun saat ini._

 _"_ _Ikut aku." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan membawanya keluar dari kamar membuat Ibu Sehun memekik terkejut._

 _"_ _Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia tahu kedua remaja itu sedang jatuh cinta tapi ia tidak ingin ada masalah dikemudian hari._

 _"_ _Ibu percaya saja padaku. Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik." Sehun tersenyum pada Ibunya sebelum meraih sweaternya dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan. "Pakailah ini, setidaknya kau harus tetap hangat hingga tiba di sana."_

 _Luhan, meski bingung, gadis itu terlalu percaya pada Sehun. Membiarkan pemuda itu membawanya melalui pintu belakang dan naik ke atas sepeda motor Sehun._

 _"_ _Luhan…" Sehun memecah keheningan setelah keduanya tiba di tepi sungai Han. Beruntung sore ini suasana disana sangat sepi. Sementara Sehun yang baru saja tiba dengan dua minuman kaleng menatap Luhan khawatir. "Aku tidak akan membawamu kabur dari kedua orang tuamu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kau tak perlu khawatir jika benar-benar pindah kesana. Karena seperti yang aku katakan, aku akan menemanimu di China."_

 _"_ _Sehun…" Kedua mata berbinar Luhan kini penuh dengan air mata dan Sehun tidak menyukainya. "Aku… Aku takut…"_

 _"_ _Kemarilah." Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap surai kelam Luhan lembut. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak percaya jika bisa mengejar gadis itu ke China dan bertemu dengannya, tapi ia tahu Luhan membutuhkannya. Selalu._

 _"_ _Kau sudah mendaftar untuk kuliah…"_

 _"_ _Aku akan membatalkannya. Sudahlah. Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjadi putri Lu yang baik. Hmm? Setelah semua ini selesai aku akan menemuimu disana, menemanimu menjalani hari-hari membosankanmu disana."_

 _"_ _Hmm… baiklah." Luhan seperti biasa, terlalu percaya pada kata-kata Sehun meski hati kecilnya sedikit meragukan hal itu. Bukan tentang ucapan Sehun tapi tentang mampukah mereka bertemu lagi nanti? Dengan keadaan seperti ini._

 _Selepas hari itu, Sehun dengan senyum penuh lukanya melambai pada Luhan dan keluarganya meski kedua pasangan pria dan wanita itu tidak sedikit pun menatap wajah Sehun dan keluarganya. Tapi sungguh ia sudah mengatakan pada Luhan agar ia tidak menangis sedikit pun. Karena Sehun benar-benar tidak akan datang menemuinya jika gadis itu menangis saat ini. Dan sepertinya gadis itu menurut, terbukti ia masih mengulas senyumnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam. Tak lama mobil itu telah lenyap dari pandangan Sehun, begitu pun cahaya yang selama ini menghangatkannya. Dunia Sehun terasa berputar balik selepas hari itu. Meski berulang kali Sehun memperingatkan dirinya sendiri agar bertahan, tapi itu tidak semudah bagaimana ia berucap._

 _Dan segalanya semakin terasa rumit kala Ibunya justru jatuh sakit, Sehun benar-benar terpaku di negaranya selama tiga tahun tak mampu pergi kemanapun. Dan tepat dihari dimana seharusnya ia benar-benar terbang ke China menemui Luhan, Ibunya pergi. Meninggalkannya dalam kerapuhan yang semakin mendalam. Segalanya benar-benar tak sesuai ucapanya ketika merengkuh Luhan. Ia kehilangan aksesnya menemui gadis itu, bahkan dalam dunia maya sekalipun. Gadis itu seakan lenyap ditelan bumi._

 _"_ _Kau harus bisa mengurus perusahaan jika memang ingin bertemu dengan Luhan. Keluarga mereka adalah pebisnis handal. Kau paham maksudku? Buat mereka bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu, nak." Sehun masih ingat bagaimana Ayahnya, satu-satunya semangat hidupnya selalu berucap kalimat yang sama kala Sehun nampak kehilangan pijakannya ketika samar-samar rasa rindu pada bayang-bayang Luhan masih membekas. Dan diantara rasa rindu yang kian menyiksa itu, Sehun masih berusaha untuk menemukan keberadaan Luhan meski sekali lagi selalu berbuah kegagalan._

 _Sehun dan Ayahnya sudah pindah ke Seoul setelah kepergian Ibu Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun terkadang merasa takut jika suatu hari Luhan datang berkunjung ke rumah lamanya di Busan. Membuat pemuda itu bersikeras tidak akan menjual rumah itu demi apapun hanya untuk berharap agar gadisnya kembali menemuinya suatu hari nanti disana._

Sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar membuatnya beralih dan dengan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuruni undakan kayu sebelum meraih kenop pintu. Hatinya cukup berdebar kala pintu terbuka dan menampakkan siluet seorang wanita, mungkin seusia dengan Luhan-nya tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum berdimple. Dia sangat manis.

"Kau Oh Sehun?" Suaranya lembut. Mengingatkannya lagi pada sosok Luhan. Pria tinggi itu mengangguk cepat. Terlalu berdebar karena sekali lagi segala yang ada pada gadis ini terlalu familiar dengan Luhan. "Aku Zang Yixing. Sepupu Luhan. Kau mengingatnya?" Yixing melanjutkan kalimatnya semakin membuat Sehun terpaku ditempatnya. Tidak salah lagi semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Ya. Aku mengingatnya." Sehun nyaris tercekat ketika berucap. Jantungnya benar-benar berpacu cepat saat ini. Bahkan tangannya berkeringat dingin. "Ada apa?"

"Syukurlah kau mengingatnya dan tidak pindah rumah. Aku bisa kesusahan jika sampai tersesat di Negara ini. Luhan menitipkan ini untukmu." Yixing nampak sibuk dengan tas selempangnya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah amplop kecil dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun. "Kurasa kau sahabat terdekatnya selama di sini. Datanglah dua pekan lagi. Dia pasti akan sangat senang." Yixing masih setia menatap wajah tampan Sehun yang nyaris menyedot segala atensinya.

"Apa ini?" Sehun mengerutkan kening seraya membuka amplop putih itu, beruntung tangannya tidak gemetar karena gugup.

"Undangan pernikahan."

.

.

.

TBC

Setelah sekian lama ketik hapus akhirnya jadi juga, bukan sesuatu yang bagus, tapi setidaknya aku mencoba tulis apa yang ada di pikiran aku semasuk akal mungkin meski kayaknya jatuhnya _weird_. Sedikit familiar sama beberapa mv maybe karena emang dapet idenya juga setelah bongkar file mv di laptop. Dan moga ada yang berniat –minimal- baca lah yah… review juga aku akan berterimakasih banget ^^


	2. Chapter 2

THE POWER OF LOVE

*Cast : EXO (12) and Others "ChanBaek X KaiSoo X HunHan"*

*Summary: * Ketika cinta tak lagi memiliki makna dan keegoisan serta ambisi melebihi batasannya. Mungkin dengan setitik kepedulian maka cinta akan kembali berwarna meski jarak sudah terlalu jauh membawa pergi.

*Rate:* T

*Genre:* Romance, Hurt/Comfort

*Disclaimer: * Cast milik Tuhan dan FF milik author. Jika ada kemiripan, itu murni ketidaksengajaan.

*Warning: Typos everywhere. *

Mobil itu menderu kasar memecah jalanan kota Seoul. Keempat rodanya menggesek aspal jalanan, menggerusnya seakan mewakili bagaimana perasaan sang pengemudi. Kim Jongin duduk dibalik kemudi dengan air muka yang sulit ditebak. Sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum hampa sementara kedua matanya nampak memerah menahan amarah.

Bukan masalah seberapa jauh ia menempuh perjalanan, bukan masalah seberapa lelah tubuhnya, dan bukan masalah seberapa lama waktu yang ia buang asalkan Do Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan senyuman cerah. Seharusnya. Tapi nyatanya semua itu hanya bayang semu.

Jongin masih ingat bagaimana wanita paruh baya yang selalu ia panggil dengan sebutan Eommonim, Nyonya Do, menyambutnya dengan senyum cerah yang sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo di depan pintu pagar. Jongin membalasnya tak kalah cerah. Seakan bertemu kembali dengan ibunya. Tapi senyum Jongin perlahan menyusut dan semakin menyusut kala pendengarannya justru menangkap rentetan kalimat sederhana dari bibir Nyonya Do.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo tak ada di rumah, dia sudah pindah ke Seoul sejak dua bulan yang lalu bersama tunangannya."_

Dunia Jongin runtuh seketika. Pijakannya seakan lenyap, kedua lututnya lemas dan entah jantungnya telah jatuh kemana. Bumi seakan tak lagi berada pada porosnya dan Jongin tak mampu meraih oksigen seperti seharusnya. Sesak dan menyakitkan. Berkali-kali Jongin berdoa bahwa ia sedang bermimpi, tapi yang terjadi Nyonya Do kembali berkata dengan lembutnya.

 _"_ _Menginaplah Jongin-aa. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."_

Jongin ingin dan benar-benar berharap bisa melakukannya, ia rindu ibu keduanya, ia rindu bagaimana wanita itu selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri tapi Jongin sadar, berlama-lama disini sama saja dengan semakin menyakiti dirinya.

 _"_ _Aku ingin tapi masih ada pekerjaan yang kutinggal, Eommonim."_

Jongin berkata dengan menggigit lidahnya, berbohong bukan keahliannya dan ia benci melakukan itu pada Eomonimnya. Akhirnya setelah menolak berbagai bujukan manis yang tulus itu, Jongin pamit pulang. Membawa segala lukanya dan dengan bodohnya melupakan fakta bahwa ia dan Kyungsoo akhirnya berada di kota yang sama nantinya.

.

.

Ruangan redup itu terasa pengap. Berdindingkan pualam yang semakin menambah kesan suram, nyatanya semakin terasa sesak kala samar-samar kepulan asap putih nikotin mengudara berbaur dan menyebar memenuhi ruangan berukuran 3x4 meter itu. Seorang pria berdiri di sisi sebuah meja, mengamati beberapa lembar foto yang telah selesai dicetak diterangi sebuah lampu berukuran kecil yang hanya mampu menerangi sebagian dari ruangan itu.

Tak lama suara langkah sepatu menggema disepanjang lorong di luar ruangan itu sebelum pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Jongin, menatap kosong kedepan membuat pria dihadapannya memandang dengan kening berkerut sebelum berdecak kala paham apa yang terjadi pada Jongin.

"Pulanglah jika kau masih mabuk." Desisnya tak main-main. Jongin terkekeh sinis, melangkah masuk dan duduk di salah satu sofa single sebelum merogoh sakunya dan meraih sebatang rokok, menyalakannya dan membaurkan asap di dalam ruangan itu.

"Jongdae hyung, lama tak melihatmu." Jongin berbicara tanpa menatap sang pria yang memilih kembali sibuk dengan foto-fotonya.

"Kurasa kau yang menghilang." Balas Jongdae sinis. Ia kesal setengah kasihan melihat kondisi Jongin seperti mayat hidup beberapa bulan setelah kunjungannya ke kampung halamannya. Dan dampaknya adalah seluruh pekerjaan Jongin harus ia yang menghandlenya. Jongin melirik Jongdae sejenak sebelum kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Bersikap acuh seperti biasa.

"Lusa kau mendapat job di sebuah majalah. Aku tak bisa menggantikanmu lagi karena mereka khusus merekrutmu menjadi fotografer sementara disana." Jongdae merapikan foto-foto itu sebelum menyimpannya dalam sebuah map. Putung rokoknya ia buang dilantai sebelum ia injak.

"Tapi aku tidak mengatakan aku mau pekerjaan itu." Jawab Jongin membuat Jongdae mendengus lelah.

"Tunggakan apartementmu masih terus melilit leherku, jika kau lupa." Sindirnya membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya sebelum menghela nafasnya seraya berucap "Baiklah." Dengan nada malasnya.

"Ini hanya sebuah foto keluarga. Tidak sulit kurasa." Jongdae membuka buku agendanya dan memeriksa jadwal yang ia berikan pada Jongin.

"Foto keluarga? Untuk majalah? Apa mereka artis? Atau presiden?" Cela Jongin.

"CEO." Timpal Jongdae semakin membuat Jongin memandang agenda itu muak. Ya… para pengusaha dan orang-orang berkuasa selalu bisa melakukan apapun sesuka mereka dan Jongin membencinya. Semua bermula dari para pengusaha dan orang-orang berkuasa itulah kehancuran hidupnya dimulai.

"Keluarga Park akan memiliki menantu, jadi putra merekalah yang akan berfoto nanti dengan pasangannya." Ucap Jongdae mengabaikan tatapan jengah Jongin. "Dan berhentilah menganggap mereka turut andil dalam kehancuran hidupmu, Jongin." Lanjutnya lalu memandang Jongin. "Bayarannya cukup untuk hidupmu bahagia satu bulan ini."

Jongin mematikan rokoknya sebelum meniupkan asapnya membubung di udara dengan tatapan nanarnya. Mungkin benar, keluarga Park tak ada sangkut pautnya tapi mereka juga pengusaha. Salah satu kumpulan yang enggan Jongin dekati.

.

.

Jongin selalu memiliki caranya menghibur diri. Dan hanya dia yang memahami itu semua. Seperti malam ini, ketika Jongin memilih pulang setelah merasa percuma mengunjungi rekan kerjanya yang nyatanya semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya, ia menyusuri jalanan sembari memasang earphone di kedua telinganya. Music jazz yang mengalun lembut itu seakan mengantarkan gelombang ketenangan tersendiri untuk Jongin. Terkadang ia merasa menjadi pria yang terlalu melankolis tapi disinilah ia. Tampak angkuh diluar namun jauh di dalam dirinya ada sisi dimana ia memiliki kelembutan.

Diujung jalan, mobil sedannya terparkir. Sementara dibelakang mobilnya, ada seorang gadis berdiri dengan gelisah. Bahkan ia nampak kacau dan panic disaat bersamaan. Jongin memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Namun toh ini bukan urusannya. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada layar-layar besar di puncak gedung. Menampakkan beberapa iklan juga promosi atau sekedar berita terbaru. Semuanya saling bersahutan. Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum miris. Lagi-lagi para penguasalah yang memegang kendali. Hingga pandangannya terpaku pada salah satu layar, dengan wajah pria berdahi lebar dan bersurai gelap. Tatapan matanya tajam sekaligus hangat disaat bersamaan. Entahlah Jongin tak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Pria itu bermata bulat, berhidung sempurna dan senyum menawannya tercetak melalui bibir yang penuh. Sejauh Jongin memandang, pria itu sempurna. Tipikal orang kaya yang tak pernah menderita.

Masih dengan gambar pria yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda ia melangkah. Bandara Incheon. Jongin mengenalnya. Beberapa kali ia mengantar Jongdae kesana. Sorot lampu dan bidikan kamera memenuhi setiap langkah pria muda kaya raya itu. Untuk sesaat Jongin terperangah. Bukan karena betapa mempesonanya dia atau betapa semua orang dan wartawan seakan mengaguminya, tapi lebih kepada bagaimana ia melambai dan tersenyum. Semua itu nampak tulus. Pria yang ramah. Batin Jongin. Lalu sebuah headline tertulis disepanjang siaran itu. CEO muda Park Chanyeol akan segera mengumumkan perpertunangannya.

Jongin lalu kembali tersenyum, sebuah senyum sarat akan rasa geli. Betapa sempurnanya hidup pria itu bukan? Selayaknya cerita di negeri dongeng. Jongin menghela nafas membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya yang berada di posisi pria bermarga Park itu? Apakah ia akan sebahagia itu? Tidak tanpa Kyungsoonya.

"Lepaskan!" Bentakan nyaring yang cukup familiar menarik atensi Jongin. Pandangannya kembali beralih pada gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari mobilnya beberapa waktu lalu. Kali ini ada dua pria berpakaian rapi tengah sibuk menenangkan atau memaksa gadis itu lebih tepatnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil sedan lain yang terparkir didekat sana. Jongin mampu melihat ada pria lain di kursi penumpang, duduk dengan pandangan dinginnya, mengingat jarak Jongin dan mereka tak terlalu jauh. Dan kedua mata Jongin membulat. Pria dengan dahi lebar dan wajah nyaris sempurna itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Lalu gadis itu meski masih berteriak tetap diseret masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum sedan itu berlalu pergi membawa Park Chanyeol dan entah… tawanannya? Jongin terpaku. Cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Apa dia baru saja menjadi saksi penculikan oleh CEO terkenal? Atau… dia baru saja menjadi orang yang turut terhipnotis pesona CEO muda itu? Menggelikan.

.

.

.

Ditempat yang berbeda. Sebuah mansion berwarna putih dengan dua tiang pada masing-masing sisinya yang menyangga bagian beranda di lantai dua itu nampak sedikit ribut. Halaman luas dengan patung bunga serta air mancur terletak di tengah-tengah halaman. Beberapa pohon tertanam di bagian sisi mansion menambah kesan asri pada tempat itu.

Dua mobil terparkir di halaman dengan dua pengawal di kedua sisi pintu ganda mansion. Bersiaga seakan sewaktu-waktu ada pembunuh bayaran yang menyusup masuk meski beberapa kamera CCTV telah terpasang apik di setiap sudut. Nampak cukup berlebihan tapi itu semua memang mereka butuhkan.

"Lepaskan!" Raungan itu terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan depan mansion. Park Chanyeol menatap nyalang pada gadis yang masih setia memberontak dari genggaman dua pengawal pribadinya. "Kalian benar-benar brengsek!" Maki gadis itu nyatanya membuat Chanyeol cukup terperangah. Sebelah tangannya terangkat membuat kedua pengawalnya mengangguk dan melepas cengkramannya pada kedua lengan sang gadis mungil yang sepertinya akan meninggalkan bekas membiru nantinya.

"Puas-" Suara huskynya terdengar dengan nada sing a song. "-Do Kyungsoo-ssi?" lanjutnya. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tajam meski kedua matanya memerah menahan tangis. Seringai aneh muncul diwajah Chanyeol sebelum ia melangkah mendekat.

"Kau tidak berfikir untuk kabur bukan ketika aku tidak ada di rumah?" Tanyanya yang jelas-jelas jawabannya adalah tidak. Chanyeol tahu itu. Kyungsoo membuang wajahnya keras, menyembunyikan liquid yang sebentar lagi akan meluncur bebas dari kedua matanya.

"Kau harusnya menunggu hingga acara pertunangan kita selesai, Kyungsoo." Lanjut Chanyeol. "Ibumu juga aku pastikan datang."

Kyungsoo berpaling dan menatap Chanyeol dengan jejak basah di kedua pipinya membuat Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya dan menggeram tak suka.

"Apa aku menyakitimu? Huh? Apa aku melukaimu? Kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol membentak Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu semakin sibuk dengan tangisnya. Chanyeol bukan membenci Kyungsoo, ia hanya tak suka melihat gadis menangis dan itu karenanya.

"Kau mengurungku disini!" Raung Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terkadang berfikir sepertinya sudah menjadi tabiat Kyungsoo berteriak seperti ini jika berbicara dengannya. "Kau bahkan tak mengijinkanku bicara dengan ibuku!"

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya kesal sebelum menarik lengan Kyungsoo hingga jarak mereka semakin terputus. Kedua iris cerahnya menatap iris Kyungsoo yang meredup entah sejak kapan.

"Dan membiarkanmu kabur seperti tadi? Itulah alasan aku tidak suka membiarkanmu berbicara dengan Ibumu. Kau jadi… lemah dan bimbang." Setiap katanya terdengar tajam dan kesal.

"Dia adalah Ibuku." Desis Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya dan berbalik memunggungi Kyungsoo.

"Masuk ke kamarmu dan jangan keluar hingga besok pagi. Aku lelah baru kembali dari Jepang. Kuharap kau mengerti, Kyungsoo-ssi." Chanyeol berucap sebelum melangkah pergi. Ia enggan berdebat dengan Kyungsoo lebih lama lagi karena hasil akhirnya ia selalu berada di pihak yang disalahkan dan kehabisan alasan untuk menahan Kyungsoo di mansionnya. Itu hal yang sangat ia hindari.

.

.

Ruang kamarnya nampak gelap, hanya cahaya rembulan yang ia biarkan menyusup masuk melalui tirai yang tersibak terkena angin. Jendela sengaja ia buka karena ia butuh udara segar. Pikirannya penuh juga tubuhnya lelah. Chanyeol berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan pandangan menewarang.

 _"_ _Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun, Chanyeol-aa?"_

Pertanyaan sederhana yang tak mampu dijawab seorang CEO cerdas seperti dirinya itu nyatanya seakan kembali membuka luka yang belum sepenuhnya kering. Orang tua Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya ketika berada di Jepang sudah ia anggap orang tuanya sendiri. Namun bertemu mereka beberapa hari yang lalu nyatanya semakin memperburuk keadaan hatinya.

 _"_ _Apa kau akan melamar Baekhyun? Kami sudah mendengar berita tentang pertunanganmu di media. Benarkah itu?"_

Chanyeol nyaris menenggelamkan dirinya di lautan kala mendapat pertanyaan itu. Apa orang tua Baekhyun benar-benar merestuinya? Sialnya, ia tak memiliki Baekhyun barang secuil pun.

Lalu kalimat-kalimat lain menggelitik daya pikirnya.

 _"_ _Dia bulan lalu melakukan tur di Jepang dan sempat bertemu kami. Meski hanya setengah jam."_

Point pertama, Baekhyun sudah tidak bekerja di Club malam.

 _"_ _Dia juga sering menceritakan betapa prianya sangat perhatian padanya. Apa itu kau yang dimaksud? Dia sangat pemalu. Bahkan tak pernah menceritakan kekasihnya pada kami."_

Point kedua, Baekhyun benar-benar mencintai pria itu.

 _"_ _Dan dia mengatakan berkat pria itu, dirinya bisa sesukses sekarang."_

Point ketiga, Chanyeol tak ada andil berharga dalam hidup Baekhyun yang lebih baik.

Dahi Chanyeol lalu mengerut. Ada yang janggal. Baekhyun melakukan tur? Seketika tubuh tegapnya terduduk, jemarinya meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas nakas sebelum menghubungi asistennya dan berseru dengan tegas tak peduli pada malam yang kian merangkak menuju ujungnya.

"Cari informasi apapun mengenai Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol merasa ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri. Ia telah sesukses sekarang, telah berada di puncak karirnya ketika usianya bahkan belum mencapai genap 30 tahun, tapi untuk hal sesimpel Byun Baekhyun bahkan tak ia ketahui.

Lalu suara lain membuat atensi Chanyeol teralih. Suara gaduh derap langkah di luar kamarnya sungguh membuatnya kesal. Apa pelayan dirumahnya lupa bahwa sekarang hampir tengah malam? Dan mereka berlarian? Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dengan segala sumpah serapahnya sebelum membuka pintu dengan keras membuat beberapa pelayan yang tengah melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget lalu menunduk takut. Chanyeol memicingkan matanya menatap satu persatu pelayan yang nampak ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya berusaha terdengar sepelan mungkin karena bisa saja Kyungsoo tengah tidur. Apa yang pelayan-pelayan ini lakukan dikamarnya?

"Maaf tuan. Nona Kyungsoo …" Ucapan salah satu pelayan itu terputus kala suara pecahan kaca dan erangan terdengar dari dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengabaikan ucapan pelayan itu dan memilih menghambur memasuki kamar Kyungsoo yang bersebrangan dengan kamarnya.

Seorang pelayan nampak sibuk membersihkan pecahan kaca sementara Kyungsoo meringkuk diatas ranjangnya. Selimut tebalnya ia cengkram erat, kedua alisnya saling bertaut, dan rahangnya mengeras menahan sakit, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang berpeluh. Ia benar-benar nampak menyedihkan.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tadi nona Kyungsoo meminta segelas air, namun saat saya mengantarkan air minum nona sudah kesakitan." Pelayan yang tengah membersihkan pecahan kaca itu berdiri dan segera menjawab pertanyaan tuannya sebelum pria tinggi itu kembali memarahi mereka semua.

'KRAK'

Suara pelan yang terdengar itu membuat beberapa pelayan berjengit seiring langkah Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo. Sudah mereka pastikan pria itu menginjak salah satu pecahan kaca diatas lantai.

"Cepat siapkan mobil." Titah Chanyeol segera meraih cardigan biru Kyungsoo dan membantunya mengenakan cardigan itu lalu mengangkatnya dengan menyelipkan tangan kanannya di bawah lutut Kyungsoo serta tangan kirinya di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo.

Ia melangkah tergesa mengabaikan bagaimana jejak darah tercecer dari kaki kirinya yang terluka.

Mobil sedannya telah siap sementara Kyungsoo benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Suhu tubuhnya bahkan turut membuat Chanyeol berkeringat.

"Cepat kerumah sakit." Titah Chanyeol pada supir pribadinya sebelum mobil itu melaju memecah keheningan malam. Biar bagaimana pun Kyungsoo tak boleh terluka sedikitpun.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang kaki kirinya yang dibalut perban. Ia merasa konyol. Berlarian seperti orang gila di tengah malam sembari menggendong Kyungsoo lalu mengabaikan tatapan ngeri beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya karena melihat bagaimana kaki pria itu berdarah cukup parah. Beruntung Kyungsoo hanya demam dan kelelahan biasa, bukan masalah yang serius sehingga ia bisa pulang paginya, sementara Chanyeol, ia ragu bisa berangkat ke kantor dengan langkah tegap mengingat lukanya cukup dalam pada kakinya.

"Chanyeol-aa, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Kris muncul di ruang makan tanpa undangan ataupun pemberitahuan dari siapapun membuat Chanyeol berdecak. "Kau terlalu ambisi dengan pekerjaanmu, kawan." Goda Kris lalu duduk di salah satu kursi dan meraih sehelai roti.

"Ada apa kau pagi-pagi kemari, Kris?" Chanyeol menyesap kopinya sebelum merapikan dasinya dan bangkit dari kursi.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Ayolah… aku sudah tidak melihatmu selama beberapa bulan dan kau menjadi pria yang dingin." Kris mengeluh sebelum mengunyah rotinya cepat dan turut bangkit melangkah mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Chanyeol meraih jasnya lalu mengenakannya dengan gaya yang bahkan membuat Kris terdiam sejenak. Chanyeol cukup memberikan penggambaran bagaimana seorang CEO muda seharusnya bersikap.

"Kau akan bertunangan?" Kris kembali menemukan suaranya. Chanyeol terhenti sejenak sebelum mengangguk sekenanya. "Dan kau tidak memberitahuku? Astaga…"

"Itu tidak sebanding dengan pernikahan yang kau sembunyikan dariku." Sindir Chanyeol malas.

"Hei… bahkan pernikahan itu batal. Kau membuka luka lama teman." Kris memulai aksi dramanya semakin membuat Chanyeol jengah, namun didetik berikutnya ia berbalik dan menatap Kris.

"Batal? Kenapa?"

Kris mengendikkan bahunya sebelum tertawa hambar.

"Mungkin gadis itu takut padaku. Dia kabur." Ucapan Kris membuat Chanyeol tercenung sejenak. Ia sempat mendengar pernikahan sahabatnya ini adalah paksaan dari kedua orang tua, dan hal itu juga terjadi padanya dan Kyungsoo. Apa Kyungsoo juga akan melarikan diri seperti wanita itu?

"Hei… apa itu Baekhyun?" Pertanyaan Kris yang menyebut nama Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendongak dan memasang wajah blanknya seraya bergumam "Huh?" Kris tertawa geli.

"Apa tunanganmu itu Baekhyun?"

"Bukan." Sahut Chanyeol cepat lalu berlalu dari ruang makan dan melangkah keluar dari mansionnya diikuti Kris yang masih menyerukan namanya sedikit kesal.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Do Kyungsoo berdiri di anak tangga dan mendengar semuanya. Termasuk bagaimana Kris melafalkan nama Baekhyun dengan cukup akrab dan gemas. Siapa Baekhyun? Batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Ruang kamar bernuansa serba putih itu nampak tenang. Hanya suara dengkuran halus dari balik selimut diatas ranjang queen size itulah yang terdengar mengalun. Angin perlahan meniup tirai putih yang sedikit tersibak. Cahaya matahari pagi menyusup perlahan menerangi ruangan itu menambah kesan indah. Samar-samar terdengar ketukan sebelum pintu yang berwarna putih itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda dalam balutan jas rapinya berdiri menatap sosok diatas ranjang itu.

"Baekhyun-aa, bangun baby." Suaranya terdengar lembut namun menuntut disaat bersamaan membuat gadis itu bereaksi sejenak sebelum kembali terlelap. "Baby…"

"Oh Sehun sajangnim, aku masih mengantuk." Baekhyun menyahut dari atas ranjangnya dengan mata terpejam. Jemarinya menggapai bantal lain untuk ia jadikan penutup wajahnya namun Sehun telah melangkah lebih dulu dan meraih jemari itu. Mengusapnya lembut dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada gadis yang menurutnya selalu cantik meski dalam keadaan setengah sadar seperti ini.

"Aku harus berangkat kerja sekarang dan kau ada jadwal bertemu dengan penggemarmu, bukan?" Sehun berucap tanpa melepas kontak matanya dengan sang kekasih. Baekhyun nampak memberenggut sebelum membuka matanya dan balas menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa kau selalu ingat sesuatu yang tidak kusukai?" Cibirnya nampak merajuk. Sehun terkekeh pelan sebelum berdiri dan melangkah menuju jendela, menyibak tirainya hingga cahaya matahari benar-benar masuk kedalam ruang kamar itu. Baekhyun mengerang menerima terpaan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan itu sebelum beranjak dari ranjangnya menghampiri Sehun. Memeluknya dari belakang dengan lembut sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung bidang pria tinggi itu.

"Apa kau akan datang ke acaraku?" Baekhyun tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh karena jawabannya pasti adalah "Aku tidak bisa, Baby." Baekhyun merapatkan bibir tipisnya berusaha maklum sebelum tersenyum kala Sehun berbalik dan menatapnya. "Tapi aku akan mengirimkan bunga yang cukup indah untukmu, setelah itu aku akan menemanimu makan malam. Bagaimana?"

Makan malam yang dimaksud Sehun bukanlah kencan atau semacamnya melainkan menikmati makanan yang dimasak khusus oleh para pelayan Sehun dikediamannya yang luas itu. Baekhyun hafal Sehun bukan tipikal pria romantic meski terkadang ada sisi yang membuat Baekhyun menyukainya. Bagaimana Sehun selalu membuat Baekhyun merasa penting dan bermanja padanya.

"Baiklah." Tak ada pilihan lain yang mampu Baekhyun pilih jadi gadis itu memilih tetap tersenyum kala Sehun mengecup dahinya sebelum berlalu dari ruang kamarnya.

Oh Sehun melangkah keluar dari apartement Baekhyun dan melangkah menyusuri lorong demi lorong sebelum tiba di lift dengan tatapan matanya yang berubah tajam. Ia menatap jemarinya yang sempat mengusap tangan Baekhyun, ia masih merasakan cincin asing yang melingkar di jemari Baekhyun. Sehun pernah bertanya dan jawaban Baekhyun adalah "Ini hadiah dari Ibuku."

Sayangnya Sehun tak cukup bodoh untuk tahu bahwa cincin itu adalah sebuah cincin untuk pasangan. Ibu mana yang memberikan cincin sejenis itu? Atau lebih tepatnya, dimana pasangan lainnya untuk cincin itu?

Pintu lift terbuka dan Sehun melangkah masuk. Menekan tombol untuk lantai dasar sebelum ia meraih ponselnya dan berucap pada orang di seberang line. "Carikan informasi mengenai sebuah cincin pasangan yang dipesan sekitar dua bulan ini."

Sehun tak akan membiarkan gadisnya menghilang. Tak akan membiarkan siapapun meninggalkannya lagi.

Sehun melangkah keluar dari lift menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di baseman sebelum sebuah suara yang cukup dikenalnya membuat langkahnya terhenti. Gadis yang sama meski dengan perubahan penampilan yang cukup membuat Sehun nyaris lupa jika saja ia tak melihat dimple yang terselip dipipinya itu. Zang Yixing.

"Oh Sehun?" Tanyanya ragu. Sehun menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum seraya mengangguk. Biar bagaimana pun gadis itu pernah berkorban waktu dan tenaga hanya untuk menemuinya.

"Syukurlah aku tidak salah orang." Yixing tertawa renyah nyaris mirip dengan bagaimana Luhan selalu tertawa. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sangat baik. Ah benar, apa kau tidak datang waktu itu?" Tanya Yixing membuat Sehun terdiam. Apa dia harus berbohong dan mengatakan dirinya sibuk? Atau dirinya harus mengatakan bahwa ya… dia tak bisa menerima pernikahan Luhan.

"Ya… sayang sekali." Jawab Sehun akhirnya. Raut wajah Yixing berubah.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula segalanya menjadi kacau hari itu." Yixing menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Luhan kabur dari acara pernikahannya dan membuat semua keluarga menjadi marah besar padanya."

Sehun membeku ditempatnya. Jika Luhan memang kabur, kemana dia selama ini? Kenapa tidak menemuinya?

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Sehun tak bisa untuk berpura-pura tak tertarik. Yixing mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Bahkan seluruh keluarganya pun akhirnya terpaksa mencoretnya dari hak ahli waris. Sangat disayangkan mengingat ia adalah harapan utama keluarga."

Otak Sehun benar-benar memproses cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas, terlalu terkejut dengan kabar yang ia dengar.

"Sudahlah. Jangan kau fikirkan. Suatu saat juga dia pasti kembali. Kemana lagi dia harus pergi jika bukan pada keluarganya?" Yixing menepuk lengan Sehun sembari tersenyum lembut. "Ah apa kau tinggal disini?"

"Tidak. A-aku hanya mengunjungi seseorang."

Sehun ingin memaki dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan Baekhyun hanyalah seseorang setelah mendengar bahwa Luhannya masih berada di suatu tempat tanpa ikatan apapun dan mungkin mengharapkannya kembali.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi Sehun-ssi." Yixing melambai sebelum melangkah menuju mobilnya dan meluncur pergi. Jiwa Sehun seakan hilang sejenak dari raganya. Ia duduk di dalam mobilnya cukup lama, bahkan hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengetuk jendela mobilnya dari luar.

"Kau belum pergi?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut. Sehun tertawa hambar dan beralasan bahwa ia sengaja ingin mengantar Baekhyun membuat gadis itu tertawa geli sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang tanpa sengaja ia temui di London beberapa bulan yang lalu itu nyatanya mampu mengobati sedikit luka Sehun. Dengan telaten gadis itu menemaninya, menerima segala sifat uring-uringan dan manja Sehun lalu berakhir dengan ia mengajak Sehun tertawa karena leluconnya. Baekhyun adalah tipikal gadis banyak bicara yang terkadang cukup tempramental. Ia lebih suka mengeluarkan segala yang ada di pikirannya secara spontan dari pada ia pendam. Dan puncaknya, ketika Baekhyun memainkan sebuah lagu dari grand piano dirumah Sehun, pemuda itu seakan terbius. Baekhyun bukanlah sembarangan gadis yang hanya memanfaatkan kekayaannya.

Semuanya berjalan sempurna, Sehun yang dalam usaha kaburnya dari kenyataan pernikahan cinta pertamanya bertemu dengan gadis yang mampu membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya. Hari-hari mereka tak luput dari adu mulut sebentar sebelum salah satunya memilih mengalah dan berakhir dengan acara makan malam atau acara menonton bersama, tentu tetap dikediaman Sehun.

Namun tidak untuk beberapa bulan terakhir. Baekhyun kurang lebih berubah, ia menjadi gadis yang sedikit pendiam dan tertutup. Yang lebih parah adalah ia terlalu sibuk dengan tur nya sebagai pianis muda yang berbakat. Tak ada waktu sebanyak dulu untuk Sehun meski kenyataannya bagaimana Baekhyun sekarang juga tak lepas dari campur tangannya.

 _"_ _Siapa yang mengirimimu bunga mawar ini?"_

Pernah suatu hari Sehun memasuki apartement Baekhyun dan melihat sebuket bunga yang tergeletak diatas meja begitu saja, bahkan beberapa kelopaknya sudah terlepas dan menghitam, layu. Baekhyun yang pagi itu nampak sibuk di dapur hanya menjawab dengan gumaman seperti _"Fansku."_ Atau sejenisnya karena suara gadis itu benar-benar sumbang. Ia yang biasanya tampil cukup rapi meski hanya memasak di dapur, pagi itu nampak kacau, bahkan ia membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai begitu saja, ada kacamata membingkai wajahnya dan menyembunyikan bagaimana sembabnya kedua mata indah itu. Ia menangis semalaman. Lalu atensi Sehun beralih pada jemari lentik favoritnya. Ada sebuah cincin melingkar disana.

 _"_ _Kau membeli cincin?" Tanya Sehun._

 _"_ _I-Ini dari ibuku." Baekhyun menjawab lalu kembali larut dalam kesibukannya memasak._

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu jika kau ulang tahun juga di bulan Agustus."_

Sehun sebenarnya hanya bercanda, ingin membuat suasana tidak secanggung sekarang namun respon Baekhyun adalah _"Apa hadiah dari seorang Ibu harus pada ulang tahun putrinya saja?"_

Sehun terkejut dan menghela nafasnya. Ia salah bicara. Mungkin Baekhyun sedang dalam masa setresnya karena tur yang cukup padat itu. Ia berusaha memakluminya dan memilih tidak membahas masalah cincin itu lagi mulai detik itu. Tapi lambat laun ia sadar, cincin itu bukan hanya sekedar cincin bermerk terkenal yang cukup mahal dari orang tuanya, tapi cincin untuk sepasang. Dan kenyataany itu benar-benar mengganggu Sehun.

"Malam ini aku ingin mengunjungi Minseok Eonni." Baekhyun menatap Sehun sebelum kembali memandang lurus kedepan.

"Minseok Eonni? Saudaramu yang di Club?" Sehun masih ingat Baekhyun pernah menceritakan sedikit masa lalunya. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum cerahnya. "Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya." Permintaan Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa Sehun tolak, akhirnya pria itu hanya mengiyakan meski ia ragu bisa mengantarnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

Ucapan Baekhyun hanya membuat Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum tipisnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Ga tau mesti ngomong apa ini. Chap pertama kemarin bener-bener ga nyangka bakalan ada big mistake yang bikin orang bingung bacanya. Jeongmal Mianhae… /Deep Bow/

Yang chap kedua ini juga kayaknya ga lebih baik dari chap pertama, atau lebih ngebosenin? Someday bisa jadi dihapus kalo makin garing ceritanya.

Anyway… ada saran kah untuk next chap? Atau beneran aku delete ajah? *putus asa

Akhir kata… RnR yah… ^^


End file.
